powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt10 Ep8: "The Executioner's Song"
Chpt10 Ep8: "The Executioner's Song" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' At a prison in Texas, Clive Monroe, a death row inmate, taunts a guard as he passes by his cell. As the guard locks down the cell block hall for the night and Clive prepares to lay on his cot, a sound of electricity crackles when someone from the shadows makes his way through the hall as he causes everything to black out for a second. When everything turns back on, the man in the shadows is gone. The guard shrugs it while viewing from the survilence room. When Clive looks through his cell to see whats going on, the lights goes off and on again. He begins to look nervous and when he turns around, the man in the shadows is now inside his cell. It turns out to be none other than...CAIN! Clive asks who he is. Cain replies that he's gone by many names in his life. "The Father of Murder" being one of them. Cain tells Clive that even though he was prosecuted for 6 murders, he knows Clive has killed 9 other people. Having to be a true murderer, just like him. Cain then reaches down from his coat and pulls out a large knife. Cain tells Clive he's there to both punish him and save him. He goes to stab Clive and vanishes in the process, taking the prisoner with him. The following day, on the way to the prison to investigate the disappearance of Clive, Kurt teases Hunter about his serial killer obsession while they discuss the case. They meet and question the warden about how the prisoner managed to escape without attempting a jailbreak. The warden then shows the duo a surveillance footage caught the night before. Kurt asks them to zoom in on the man in the shadowns even though he blacked out the lights in the area. When he gets a good look, Kurt recognizes the figure to be Cain and starts rubbing his arm where the Mark is. Elsewhere, in Illinois, Castiel interrogates a demon about Cain's whereabouts. Once he gets the information he wants, Cas kills the demon and follows up on the lead. In hell, Crowley is reviewing a crossroads demon's complaint about not being given his credit for collecting the souls he's gained. Crowley says fine; he can get credit. But, Rita Repulsa interrupts. She says that's not what she would do. She says that the demon is asking for half the credit for work done. To "split the baby". Rita says she'd actually split the baby; split the pathetic demon in half. She'd nail his heart to the door as a reminder to others not to waste Crowley's time. Crowley takes Rita's advice. The demon is dragged away to his death. Rita is happy. Elsewhere, Kurt is getting some food for him and Hunter. He brings it inside the Impala. Hunter is looking up information on Clive. He wants to know why Cain would want to break the guy out of jail. He's found that Clive's father was also a convicted felon, but he's gone missing too. Hunter wonders if Cain is collecting the members of that family for some reason. Kurt's phone rings. It's Cas. Kurt tells Cas about Clive; that Cain took him. Cas is holding a prison inmate's shoe. He tells Kurt that Clive is dead. Cas says it's an "educated guess". He says Cain has been very busy. It's revealed that Castiel is standing in a field full of mounded-up fresh graves. Cas then senses someone nearby and tells Kurt he'll call him back. When Castiel turns his back, that presence he felt turns out to be Cain, who has now appeared in the graveyard with him. Cain Hello, Castiel. Castiel Cain. What have you done? Cain These bodies? Well, I'm just cleaning up a mess I made a long time ago. Castiel Cain, I know what you were. But you'd resisted for so long. Cain What can I say? I got the taste back. With Abaddon's army gunning for me, I had to take up arms again. And what can I say? I liked the feeling of murder again. Castiel Those were demons. Cain Demons. Humans. Eh, I thirst for all creatures. Castiel This is a massacre you're doing. Cain Yes. And soon it'll be a genocide. My children, my whole poisoned issue. A lot of them out there right now ... killers, fighters, thieves, some more peaceful than others. But they still carry it ... the disease. Castiel And you'll kill them all? You are Adam and Eve's firstborn. Your descendants are Legion. Cain At most, I'm culling...1 in 10. Castiel Of everyone. Cain I've got time. How's Kurt, by the way? I hear he did good, took Abaddon down. Oh, let me guess, he's not well now. Castiel Even with the First Blade hidden, Kurt is losing his fight against the Mark. If we don't find a cure... Cain There is no cure. I'm living proof of that. But don't worry about Kurt. I'll get to him, in due time. Castiel slides an angel blade out of his coat sleeve and points it to Cain. Cain Sorry, Castiel. You're not on my list. Cain disappears to continue his killing spree, leaving Cas behind in the field. In hell, Rita is telling Crowley that Olivette; a member of the Grand Coven who is leading the charge against her, is now back in the states and she's hoping to get Crowley's help because now would be an excellent time to strike this foe. Crowley is sure that Rita has been sucking up to him just to get his help to destroy her enemy. She says of course she was manipulating him. She tries to tell Crowley that they should work together; leave hell; go up to earth and do away withthe witch that's been standing in Rita's way for centuries. Crowley walks away from her. Back at the bunker, Cas is apologizing to Kurt for not bringing better news. He has no cure for the Mark even after talking to Cain. Kurt says it's not Cas' fault. Hunter confirms that Cain has been wiping out entire families, one person at a time; so that fits what Cain told Cas. Kurt asks who's next. They look for more members of Clive's family. Clive has an estranged son; Austin. 12 years old. He's still alive. Hunter is doubtful that Cain would kill a kid, but Cas says yes, he would (there was a teddy bear covered with mud at the graveyard where he talked to Cain). Kurt doesn't doubt that Cain would kill a child. Kurt acts like he's leaving and Hunter asks where he's going. Kurt says they know where Cain will be next and there's a kid that's in danger. They have to try to help him. Hunter wonders what they'll do if they come face-to-face with Cain. Kurt says he'll do what he has to do: he'll kill Cain. Hunter follows Kurt to his room, arguing with him while he packs. Kurt reminds Hunter that Cain told him this day would come. When Kurt took on the Mark, Cain said that after he (Kurt) killed Abaddon, he'd have to kill Cain. Kurt feels that Cain resisted the Mark for a long time. Then Kurt came along, trying to get his hands on the First Blade and that started Cain down the path he's on now. Realizing this is all his fault. Hunter says that doesn't mean that Kurt has to be the one to go after him. Kurt says yes, it does. Kurt points out to Hunter that there's only one thing that can kill Cain. The First Blade. Cas agrees. Hunter doesn't like Kurt's chances if he tries to use the Blade on Cain himself. Hunter thinks that whether Kurt wins or loses, he may never come back from that fight. He may never be the same again. Kurt says he knows. In hell, Rita is trying to plan a strategy for teaming up with Crowley to get to one of the witches of the Grand Coven, Olivette. But Crowley's phone rings, it's Kurt. Kurt tells Crowley that Cain has "gone dark" and Kurt needs the blade to take care of him. Crowley asks why he'd give the Blade to Kurt. Kurt points out that Crowley should want Cain dead too. He lies and tells Crowley that he's on Cain's hit list. Knowing this, Crowley says he's "in" and Kurt says he'll text Crowley with the location of where to meet him. Rita's still gleefully going on about her evil plans for Olivette. Crowley tells her it's not happening today. Something's come up. Crowley retrieves the First Blade in his secret safe by his throne. As Crowley is about to leave, Rita begins chastising him, telling him she thinks it is a bad influence on always helping out the Rangers. But Crowley remarks that they have a "bigger threat" at their hands at the moment and has no other choice. When the duo and Castiel arrive in Ohio, Kurt wants to use Austin as bait but Hunter has concerns. Crowley arrives and Kurt makes it clear that Crowley's only job is to hand over the Blade at the moment. However, Crowley has a plan and he won't hand over the Blade unless they have Cain trapped. Though Hunter is worried about will happen once they have Cain cornered and what Kurt will do. Kurt reiterates his words that he has to be the one to end Cain on his own. Later, the kid is leaving the barn just as Cain appears to him saying, "Hello, Austin." Austin asks who he is and Cain says he's gonna be the one to kill him. But Castiel steps outside to defend Austin, telling him to run. Hunter ushers Austin back into the barn. Cain tells Cas he can't stop him. Cas then tries to blast him with his angelic powers as his eyes begins to glow blue and his palm emiting a white light, but somehow Castiel suddenly powers down from his energy. Cain smirks as he mentions he's able to negate the powers of those of an angel. Cain makes a small gesture with his hand and sends Cas flying and crashing through a fence on the side. Cain slowly makes his way and heads for the barn. Inside, Hunter is with Austin, trying to hold the doors shut. But Cain easily teleports inside, standing behind Austin. Austin begs Cain to not kill him. But Cain stabs Austin anway. Then suddenly, Austin vanishes in a purple cloud. Realizing he was just an illusion from "cheap magic". Hunter tells Cain that the real Austin in long gone. Cain guesses it might be Crowley's doing with a witch's magic trick. Crowley steps into the room saying it's a trick he learned from his mother. Cain figures they'd trap him in a devil's trap as he kicks away some covered dirt on the wooden floor. He tells them that the trap won't hold him for long. Hunter says it won't need to. Hunter and Crowley then leaves the room for the moment. Cas says he's okay. Hunter tells him that so far, the plan worked. Kurt says it's his turn now. Hunter says they want to help, but Kurt says that if they're in there, it would only be a liability to him. He'd be too worried about what Cain could do to Hunter. Or what he himself could do to Hunter if the Mark took over completely. Kurt says he needs them outside to take out whatever version of him comes out of the barn after the fight. Kurt says he means it. They have to take him down if it's bad. Crowley says he'll happily do that. Crowley then takes out the Blade and holds it out to him. As Kurt gets his hands on the First Blade since the last time he got it, his right hand begins to radiate of the red hot veins coming from the Mark of Cain on his arm and begins hearing the eerie ringing noise in his head. Hunter grows a worried look now that Kurt has his hands on the Blade once more. He then asks, "Kurt?" Kurt looks like he thinks about it a minute. Then says, "I'm good."Crowley then wants Kurt to promise he'll give the Blade back when he's done. Kurt says that if he survives and comes out of there and doesn't give it back, they'll have a much bigger problem on their hands. Moments later, Kurt, now in his White Dino Ranger form and holding out the Blade, makes his way in the barn where Cain is still trapped in and comes face to face with him and stands towards Cain in confidence. Cain Hello, Kurt. At a loss for words, my son? Allow me. This is the part where you tell me it's not too late and I can lay down arms, abandon my mission. "We don't have to fight". Kurt I'll spare us the formalities. You're past talking down, I get that. But I also get that you're fully mental. Cain Oh, I prefer to think I've finally gotten clear. When I made my bargain with Lucifer, killed Abel, I released a stain upon the earth, a stain deeper and far more lasting than mere precedence. Kurt Your bloodline's tainted, so you say. Cain So I know. Not all killers are my descendants, and not all my descendants are killers, but enough are, enough for me to know that extinguishing them is the least I owe this world. Can you honestly tell me that humanity's not better off with fewer people like Clive or even fewer you’s? Kurt And what about the kid? Cain He could go either way. I prefer to be thorough. How's it feel, Kurt, to be holding the First Blade again? Kurt the First Blade from his side and looks at it. It feels like a means to an end. Cain Then get to it. Kurt makes his first several attempts to strike Cain with the blade. But Cain proves to be too fast and evades them all and throws Kurt to the ground. Kurt gets up and tries again. Kurt swings and misses once more and Cain easily throws him off the ground again. Kurt then goes in for a few punches on Cain and as he swings the blade up and Cain grabs his wrist. They are both struggling to control the blade. Cain That seems a bit weaker than I would expect from you with the Blade. I think you can do better. Kurt gets his left hand out and punches Cain on the face but barely affected him. Cain Unless... Kurt punches Cain again and is able to recover from it. Cain You're holding back. Kurt lunges at Cain and Cain grabs both his hands. They remain in that grip, struggling for the blade once more. Cain What is it, Kurt? Do you think if you hold back just enough, you won't succumb, that you'll leave this fight the same as you entered?! Cain punches Kurt savagely. Cain Look to my example, boy! There is no resisting the Mark or the Blade. There is only remission and relapse! Cain grabs Kurt by the throat and starts choking him. Kurt struggling You...told me...that this day would come. You told me that I...would be the one to kill you. Cain Is that so? Cain then throws Kurt across the barn and through some wooden crates. Cain I'm afraid you've misunderstood my intentions here, Kurt. When your pet angel found my burial site, I thought about ending him and swatting him like a fly. Kurt is struggling to get up and tries to go after Cain again but then realizes the Blade is no longer in his hands. Instead, it's now at the edge of the Devil's Trap that Cain is in. Cain But then I thought about you. Your biggest weakness, the thing I noticed the moment I met you, your courage, your reckless bravado. I let him go, knowing that he would report back to you, knowing you would bring into battle the one thing that can kill me, the one thing I truly want. Cain spots the Blade just inches away from him and holds out his hand and the Blade hovers towards him as Kurt tries to slide in to retrieve it but misses as it comes to a stop under Cain's boot and picks it up. He holds it out in acknowledgement. Reliving the feeling of having the Blade in his hands once more. Cain Ohhh it's been too long. That old feeling makes me wonder how I ever had the strength to resist. Kurt then rushes in to attack Cain but easily gets a hold of him by the throat again. Cain This may be hard to believe, in light of what I'm about to do to you, but I care about you, Kurt. I truly do. But I know I'm doing you a favor. I'm saving you. Kurt Saving me from what? Cain From your fate. Has it never occurred to you? Have you never mused upon the fact that you're living my life in reverse? My story began when I killed my brother, and that's where your story inevitably will end! Kurt No...never! Cain It's called by it's true name "The Mark of the Beast" for a reason! Cain slams him to the ground and lets go of him. Cain First ... first, you'd kill Crowley. There'd be some strange, mixed feelings on that one, but you'd have your reason. You'd get it done, no remorse. And then you'd kill the angel, Castiel. Now, that one ... that I suspect would hurt something awful. And then! lunges to the ground and holds the Blade against Kurt's throat Then would come the murder you'd never survive, the one that would finally turn you into as much of a savage as it did me. Kurt No. Cain Your brother, Hunter. The only thing standing between you and that destiny is this Blade. So, you're welcome, my son. As Cain raises his hand to plunge the First Blade into Kurt. But Kurt is able to reach down his belt for the Drago Sword and in a swift stroke, Kurt cuts off Cain’s hand that was holding the First Blade. Blood spurts from his wrist and Cain falls over. Kurt gets back to his feet and picks up the First Blade as Cain is now on his knees. Cain What's the matter? Too afraid now to face your true destiny? Kurt Tell me I don't have to do this. Tell me that you'll stop. Tell me that you CAN stop! Cain No...I will never stop. Kurt looks distraught and lost, all at the same time. Cain then bows his head. Kurt begins to shed tears in his eyes by having no other choice but to end him. He then raises his arm up and yells as he strikes down Cain with the First Blade, killing him in a clap of thunder being given off. Moments later, Kurt comes back down the stairs. Hunter asks , "Kurt?" Then Cas asks the same thing. Crowley asks for the Blade back. Kurt looks down at the Blade and then...hands it to Castiel. Crowley accuses Kurt of lying to him. Kurt says it's not the first time that day. Telling Crowley that he was never on Cain's kill list. Crowley then vanishes after giving him an angered look. Back in hell, Rowena has her bags packed. Crowley says he doesn't want to hear "I told you so" from her. She says she's leaving. He yells to her what she wants from him. She gives him a sob story about how proud she is of him now by becoming the King of Hell on his own through the years without her. But it also breaks her heart to see him being pushed around by the Rangers, Hunter and Kurt. Rita Repulsa Now do you understand why it breaks my heart to see what a colossal numb nut you've become?! You've got the crown, but you're no ruler, not really! Just a sad, bored, wee boy on the throne who'll flop ass-up the second those Rangers who'd as soon see you dead. You're no king. You' their bitch! Rita walks away as Crowley thinks about everything she's said to him. Back at the bunker, Kurt looks beat up. Hunter tells him that what he did back there was incredible. If he can do that without losing himself, that's the cause for hope, even without a cure. Kurt gives a sort of disbelieving "yeah" in agreement. Cas comes in and Kurt asks him where he put the Blade. He tells him it's somewhere safe. Kurt says that's good and says he needs to go get some rest now. When Kurt's gone, Cas asks Hunter how Kurt will be doing at this point Hunter is suddenly just barely holding it together. He grows a concerned look and says, "he won't be. Not anymore". Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse